The Third Wheel
by coolcoco98
Summary: Leo was always the loser in his school. Reyna was always the popular one. What happens when they meet? Leyna, Jasper COMPLETE
1. The First Day

**A/N: My favorite pairing. Please favorite and review!**

Leo blinked at his reflection in the mirror. Wow, puberty had hit him like a truck. He had grown several inches over the summer, and his once scrawny frame had grown to look leanly muscular. His youth seemed to be stolen from him. He supposed it was fitting...especially after what had happened during the course of the summer. His once _really_ out of control curls seemed more tamed.

He didn't dwell on his reflection for too long. He didn't want to seem egotistical. He ran downstairs, trying not to be late on the first day of school. Hephaestus, Leo's father, was in the kitchen, cursing in ancient Greek. Since Hephaestus had taught Leo the old language when he was young, he understood the curses. He raised an eyebrow. "Having trouble making breakfast, dad?" Woah, even his voice had gotten deeper. Hephaestus grumbled something incoherent, but eventually turned to face his son. He cleared his throat. "Yes, my son." Leo wrinkled his nose. "No need to be so formal, dad. It's just breakfast." Hephaestus's unattractive face twisted up in a grin. "You've known me for sixteen years. I'd be formal for something as casual as breakfast." Leo snorted. "Clearly," he muttered. He turned towards the fridge. "Anything we have other than burnt pancakes?" Hephaestus nodded. "We have some energy bars. I think." Leo rolled his eyes. "_Very_ helpful." Hephaestus scowled. "Flattery will get you nowhere, my son." Leo stopped rummaging through the kitchen drawers to look at his father. "Do you know what sarcasm is, dad?" Hephaestus shook his head. "What is sarcasm?" Leo waved it off. "I'll tell you later. Aha! Found it! I'll see you later, dad."

Hephaestus waved, sad to see his only reminder of Esperanza walk off to his first day of his junior year.

Leo ran down the path, his backpack pressing on his shoulders in a very uncomfortable way. He turned the corner just to see a flash of yellow; the school bus. "Hey!" Le called out, "Stop!" But his calls were all in vain. The bus continued to make its way to Goode High. "_Mierda_," Leo muttered under his breath. Late _again._ How could the gods do this to him? He readjusted the straps of his backpack on his shoulders and ran to school.

Leo didn't particularly like running, but that day he did. The wind felt so good against his face, and it felt as if every step he took was one step away from his problems. He didn't realize how heavily he was breathing until he stopped in front of the front office. He sighed, and glanced at his watch. 8:07. Crap, he was almost on time. He pushed the door open revealing middle aged to old ladies typing away at computers that Hephaestus had installed. Leo fidgeted with his backpack strap as he stepped in front of a lady who's tag said: _Zondra_. "Um, can I have a late pass please?" He asked. The lady looked up from her oh-so-interesting-computer. "Reason?" She said simply. "I uh, missed the bus." The lady nodded, and scribbled something on a wrinkled piece of paper. She shoved it into his hand and waved him away. "Have a nice day." Leo doubted he would.

Leo read his schedule so quickly that he ended up in the wrong first period classroom. He distinctly remembered the Fresman's faces when he burst into the room saying: "The Super Awesome McShizzle is here!" They were just like, _Does this happen every day_? He exited, embarrassed, and then read his schedule properly. He was pleased to learn (note the sarcasm) that his first period class was clear on the other side of the campus. He was way past breathless at this point. He turned the knob right as the teacher said, "Leo Valdez?" "Here!" He yelled, scrambling to find a seat.  
He plopped right next to a girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. She was amazingly pretty, even without trying. Leo, being the flirt he is, said, "Hello, Beauty Queen. Name's Valdez." He outstretched his hand. The girl took it. "Oh, I know. You made quite the entrance twenty seconds ago. I'm Piper." Piper was pretty, but for some reason, Leo wasn't interested much. So he turned towards the board, focusing on the teacher.

Piper tapped him on the shoulder as everyone was packing up for their next class. "Hey, Leo? I haven't been to this school before and I was wondering if you could show me around?" Leo grinned. "Of course, Beauty Queen. Here, let me have your schedule."

Leo and Piper almost had the same schedule, except for third period. So he walked her to second; music and art. "The art teacher is the_ worst_. Like, I got a detention for cursing." Leo said. Piper raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?" Leo puffed out his chest in mock pride and said, "Crap." Piper laughed. "Yes, saying crap is definitely detention worthy." Leo grinned a grin too big for his face. "Well, at least I can pretend to be a bad boy and say I got a detention." Piper wrinkled her nose, "I _hate_ bad boys." Leo raised his hands for a sign of defeat. "Ok then, Beauty Queen, I'll be a good boy." Piper rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt you're a good boy." Leo put a hand on his heart. "Then what kind of boy am I?" Piper smirked. "An annoying one."

Leo wasn't good with art. In fact, he sucked. The only thing he was remotely good at in that class were sculptures. And so, as he attempted to watercolor a picture of a koi fish, he knocked the dirty water all over his painting making it an undesirable shade of brownish-green. Piper laughed and handed him a paper towel to clean the mess up. Leo smiled sheepishly, happy to have a new friend.

Lunch wasn't as lonely as Leo was used to. In the years before, he was a loser; no one wanted to sit with Goode High's biggest geek. But here Piper was, chatting away about fashion magazines. Right about when she was getting to the interesting part, a blonde haired boy sat down next to her. It was Jason Grace. What was one of the Graces doing sitting even _near_ Leo? "Hey Piper," he said. Piper smiled up at him. "Leo, this is Jason from Third Period. Jason, this is Leo, my friend." Jason's eye twitched at the word 'friend.' Leo decided to call this out. He grinned an impish grin and said, "Hey dude. She's all yours." Not only did Jason turn red, but Piper did too. Leo's grin widened.

"Next up: Life Science!" Leo said, pretending to be excited. Piper gave a small smile. "I always did love Life Science."

It was in fifth period that Leo met Reyna. Woodshop class was Leo's favorite, and was absolutely thrilled to meet his teacher. He'd had a feeling that they would like him. They were a little late, so no double seats were available. Piper smiled apologetically and sat with Jason, making Leo sit with a dark haired girl. He looked at her grinning, but her expression remained grim. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Reyna," she said, her voice smooth. Leo's smile widened. "And I'm Leo. Nice to meet you."

The teacher explained the purpose of woodshop, and listed the requirements for the class. He then instructed the class to build a simple box.  
Some twenty minutes in, Leo heard Reyna say, "_Mierda!_ That hurt!" Leo, who had stopped working a long time ago, turned to look at her fanning her right hand out of pain. "Are you alright?" Leo asked, genuinely concerned. Reyna pursed her lips. "I am sorry. I should not have-" she was interrupted by Leo, "No need to be sorry. Here." He picked up the small hammer they were supplied with. He placed it gently into her palm and curled her fingers around the handle. She shivered, though Leo had no idea why. "Hold it like this," he instructed, "you'll be less likely to hurt yourself next time." Reyna nodded, and turned to her box, carefully tapping the screws with intense concentration. Leo couldn't help but think she looked beautiful there, eyebrows furrowed, blowing a stray stand of hair from her face.

A few minutes later, Leo decided to speak. "You speak Spanish, right?" Reyna nodded. "Yeah. But it's broken. I knew when I was young, but I stopped. And there," she tapped one last time, and the box was finished. Leo smiled. "Good job,_ bonita_." Reyna rolled her eyes, and turned towards Jason, staring as he talked with Piper. "He's so perfect," she muttered. Leo felt intensely awkward sitting there, watching Reyna ogle at Jason's biceps. Luckily for him, the teacher, Mr. Beckendorf, announced it was the end of the day.

Piper and Jason laughed the whole way to their lockers, and Leo felt like banging his head against a wall._ I knew it was too good to be true. I'll just be another third wheel_, he thought. So he left them, like they would even notice, to get to his locker.

The sun beat down on his back, giving him a burning sensation. He didn't mind, in fact, he liked it. He walked home, thinking about his new friends, junior year, and Reyna. Had it hurt him to see her stare at Jason like that? He hadn't found an answer even when he got to the front door to his house.


	2. Dress to Impress

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't so good. I'm not very good at Reyna's POV. Anyways, Happy Easter! Please Favorite and Review!**

Reyna lost count of how many hairstyles that she had tried, and then decided that it sucked. She spent a half an hour getting ready, nearly doubling her usual time. This happened because of her hair, make up, and outfit picking. All of _this_ happened because of Jason Grace. Reyna almost swooned at the sound of his name. Yep, even his _name_ seemed perfect to her. She looked in the mirror on the wall, and decided that her appearance was acceptable. She never did this, getting all dolled up for something as simple as _school_, but for Jason she made an exception.

She ran downstairs, quickly greeting her mother and quickly downing an orange juice. She was late, after all. Dressing up for Jason had taken up all her spare time.

She lightly jogged to the bus stop, but abruptly stopped. She forgot her backpack!

She sprinted back home, grabbed her backpack and sprinted to the bus stop. Too late. The bus was already heading to Goode high. She growled in frustration. Reyna Ramírez-Arellano had _never_ been late.  
The wind slapped her hair against her cheek, messing it up. Well, there goes looking good for Jason. She was still around five blocks away when she heard a voice.

"Reyna?"

She stopped and turned around. "Valdez?" She asked in disbelief. "Late _again_?" Leo grinned. "You're one to talk." His eyes widened. "Wait a second...are you wearing _makeup_?" Reyna rolled her eyes. "Yes, stupid. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to not be late on the second day of school." She sped up, hoping to lose Leo, but he adjusted his pace as well so he was running alongside her.

Reyna tried running faster, but he'd just add more bounce to his gait and he'd catch up again. He was taller than her, she was 5'7, and he was 6'1, so, naturally, he didn't have to put as much effort in this 'race.' They reached the school campus on time. Reyna, who almost never smiled, was on the verge of laughing until her sides hurt when she saw Leo's victory dance.

He pumped his fists in the air, his curls bouncing. He did a kind of skip/dance, while whirling around in a circle. The expression on his face was so silly it made Reyna feel like a little girl again. She wanted so badly to laugh and join him. But, instead, she cleared her throat and pointed to the busy locker area. He stopped suddenly and nodded. Reyna's mouth twitched, ready to tell him to dance again.

High school locker rooms are not the best places in the world; Reyna learned this Freshman year. It smelled like a mix of body odor and perfume/cologne. She had to maneuver her way through the dozens of the students to get to her locker. She grabbed her textbooks and walked to her first period.

Luckily for her, she had the same schedule as Jason,(except third period) so she sat with him during Life Science. She took next to no notes because she was a bit too occupied staring at his beautiful blue eyes. After a half an hour of just _thinking _about him, he handed her a piece of paper. "Here," he whispered, "I made you a copy of the notes." Kind, handsome, amazing_, perfect._ Those were the words Reyna would describe him with. After thanking him profusely, she returned to her work. She was disciplined after all.

She sat with her best friends during lunch. Reyna was a popular girl, so she sat with Gwen, Dakota, Frank, Octavian, and Hazel. They chatted aimlessly until Reyna heard Octavian talk about the boy she ran to school with.

"He's such a loser. He's so weird and awkward." Reyna glared at him, her heart beating faster. She didn't know why she was acting like this. Octavian was her friend. "Maybe you should shut your gossiping mouth," she said sternly. Octavian glanced at Leo across the lunch forum. "Why is _Jason_ sitting with _him_?" "Maybe they're friends?" Reyna said like it was obvious. And it was. Jason and Leo were talking like they knew each other for years. But she felt a pang of jealousy when she saw the new girl Piper sit with them.

"Well," Octavian said, "Looks like he finally has friends. That's a first."

Octavian left the lunch room with a slap mark across his cheek.  
oOo  
The day sped by pretty quickly. Fifth period came around, and Reyna cursed under her breath. She hated woodshop, it was the one thing she didn't excel at.

Mr. Beckendorf explained the group project in the beginning of class. Each pair was given an amount of wood and nails, and were instructed to build a bird house. Their partner, much to Reyna's dismay, was the person they sat next to the day before.

Leo grinned as he sat next to her. He leaned back on his chair. "Do not worry_, mi reina_, I know my way around building things." Reyna scowled at him. "Are you insinuating that you will do all the work?" Leo tilted his head to the side, making him look like a confused puppy. His expression faded quickly though, and soon his huge grin was back. "No, _mi reina_, that's not what I'm...suggesting." Reyna lifted her chin a bit. "Good. Now teach me how to build a bird house."

They spent the next 20 minutes building the main structure, and between Reyna's creativity and Leo's skill, their bird house was the best in the class. Reyna began to paint it a sky blue, and used a big brush dipped in white paint to create clouds. Mr. Beckendorf praised them incessantly, and rewarded them with an A.

Reyna's mouth opened before she could close it. "Dance, Leo," she ordered. Leo happily complied, grinning that silly grin of his. He whirled around in a circle and Reyna joined by shaking her hips a little. They were so wrapped up in each others playfulness they didn't even notice the whole class staring.  
oOo  
"Movie night!" Reyna's mother, Bellona, exclaimed. Reyna shrugged, not particularly excited. Her mother insisted on the two of them watching a movie together every Wednesday, for 'mother-daughter' time. She shoved a popcorn bag into the microwave and settled onto the couch next to Bellona. She whipped out a movie- Grease- and popped it into the DVD player. **(I've only seen Grease once, so if I get some facts wrong, I'm sorry!)**

They watched silently, occasionally munching on popcorn, until the movie reached Summer Lovin'. Bellona turned towards her daughter. "What about you, Reyna? You have any interests?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Reyna shook her head. "Not really. The guy I like likes someone else." Bellona nodded. "That's tough. Well, remember what I always say, if he doesn't seem to think you're worth his time, he is _definitely_ not worth yours." Reyna smiled. "Thanks mom." They turned back to the movie, watching the young versions of John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John.


	3. The Mall

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. I am _soo_ sorry it took so long. I had state tests and 4 projects due. So I'll be posting one of these options next week to make it up.**

**-New chapter of Begin Again**

**-New Chapter of The Third Wheel**

**-New Story**

**Vote for which one you want to see in the reviews.**

**Please favorite and Review! They make my day!**

"No, my son, you twist to the right, not the left," Hephaestus corrected. Leo nodded and turned the wrench to the right. Hephaestus was satisfied with his son's work. "Alright, I think you're done for the day." Leo grinned in response, but simply added, "Nah, I think I'll stay here dad. It's not like I've got any friends to hang out with."

Hephaestus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then more the reason to get out of the workshop and make more friends." He shoved Leo out, and gave a simple 'goodbye' before slamming the door in his face.

Leo sighed. He might as well text Piper, she was his only close friend. Sure, he was friends with Jason, but they weren't too fond of each other.

**Hey, it's Leo. Wanna meet up somewhere?**

**Sure. Jason and I are meeting up at the mall. Come along, I'll see you there**.

Leo frowned a bit. He knew he was intruding on something, but he honestly just didn't want to be alone. Leo had been alone his whole life, and now that he had friends, he wanted to take advantage of it.

He changed into (slightly) nicer clothes and walked the short distance to the mall. Piper told him to meet her and Jason at the food court, but he had yet to find them. And so Leo ended up wandering the mall for an extra ten minutes before he saw the short stature that belonged to Piper McLean. "Yo Pipes!" Leo called out. The shorter girl whirled around, eyes wide. She looked like a deer in headlights. She placed a hand on her heart. "Geez, Leo, you scared me!" He flashed her a toothy grin. "So, where's Superman?"

Piper blushed at the nickname. "Oh, Jason? He won't be here for another ten minutes or so." Leo nodded. There was quite the awkward silence between the two of them until Leo decided to break it like taking a hammer to glass. "JASON, BRO, C'MERE YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S WAITIN'!" Piper smacked him, hard, as Jason approached the duo with the reddest cheeks you'll ever see. Though he didn't deny the 'girlfriend' part, he said, "Leo, I am _not_ your_ bro_."

Leo grinned, "Uh huh. If I'm not your bro, then Piper's your girlfriend." Jason gulped and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh...she's not...she's not..." Piper clapped her hands together to save Jason from impending doom. "Well, I have to go to my half-sister's birthday party and I plan to look good, so, let's go!" She got up from her seat and grabbed the two boys by their wrists, dragging them to a nearby shop.

Leo's feet had never been so sore.

Piper led them to store after store, trying on dress after dress, before she called it quits five hours later.

Even though Leo was with two other people, he felt withdrawn and isolated. Jason and Piper kept holding hands, and Leo knew he was witnessing the beginning of something, but he didn't know what. It didn't help that they were fast walkers too, so Leo was continuously left behind. The worst part of it all? Even when he was around they hardly noticed him.

They were always laughing at something, and it bothered Leo that he didn't know. So he put on a fake smile and put one foot in front of the other. _Sometimes Leo, you need to feel sad in order to understand what being happy feels like_,his mother's voice echoed in his head. He shook it out. He didn't need to think about her now, too. It would only make things worse.

By the end of the ordeal that Piper called 'shopping,' she had bought three dresses, two pairs of shoes, and five purses and other accessories. Leo was suddenly relieved he wasn't a girl. He could only imagine the drain he would have on his parents's pay. Piper had pretty damn close maxed out her credit card, so Leo and Jason had to pay for around half of it. She squealed in excitement and squeezed the two of them in a group hug.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home, Leo?" Piper asked as she walked toward her black Honda Accord. Leo shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine. I don't think walking a few blocks is going to matter." "Alright then. I'll see you at school on Monday; have a safe walk home, ok?" She said as she stepped into the driver seat of the car. Leo waved solemnly as Piper backed out of her parking space. She gave a final wave and sped off to her father's mansion.

Leo sighed and turned around. He decided that he'd sulk the whole way home.

_I wonder if it's because I'm so scrawny. Is that why? I don't think so. No, it's not about me. Other people control-_

Leo's thoughts were interrupted as he smacked into something soft. He felt his knees go weak and a foreboding feeling crept into his stomach as he lost balance and fell on top of the person he ran into. He glanced at the ground, confused, and realized who he was on top of.

He'd fallen on top of Reyna.

She had ear buds in her ears and from what he could hear Leo guessed it was _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ by Greenday. He raised an eyebrow. He didn't think Reyna would listen to something like that. Her hair was in a ponytail, not her usual style, but she was still pretty to him. She was also sweating, she was probably out for a run. Leo blushed as he mumbled his apologies and got up from the awkward position.

He reached out a hand. Reyna didn't take it. "Green day, huh?" Leo said, trying to strike up a conversation. Reyna nodded. "Yes. Thalia introduced them to me. I listened to 21 guns first. Then I listened to their other songs, and decided I liked them." By now they had already started walking back. Leo ran a hand through his messy hair. "Eh. Paramore's better." Reyna shook her head, making her ponytail swing back in forth. "Nope. Not even that band can beat 'em. No rock band will ever have better guitar solos. Ever listen to Neon Trees?" Leo nodded.

They ended up talking about different bands that they liked, ranging from U2 all the way to Maroon 5. It turned Reyna listened to all types of music-except country.

"Can I have your number?"

Leo stopped dead in his tracks. He never, ever, ever expected a girl to ask for his number, especially one of the most popular (and prettiest)in school.

He gulped. "Sure."

Sensing his nervousness, Reyna laughed. "Oh, you doofus, it's just asking for a number to talk; I'm not asking you on a date or anything." Leo rubbed the back of his neck. Reyna's fits of laughter was not helping with his embarrassment. Reyna whipped out her phone. "Here, write your name and number. Oh yeah, and choose two emojiis. I do that for everyone. Choose wisely," she advised.

After careful consideration, Reyna's contact for Leo looked like this:

**Super Awesome McShizzle**?

Reyna took it and frowned. Looking up, she said, "Super Awesome McShizzle isn't your name." Leo shrugged. "So?" Reyna rolled her eyes. "Never mind. See you tomorrow, Valdez." Leo raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow? But tomorrow's Sunday." Reyna nodded. "Exactly. You're coming with me to find a dress for Silena's party." Leo groaned, a noise in the back of his throat, and it made Reyna blush furiously. He raised his hands up in the air. "But I just got done with shopping with Piper!" Reyna almost giggled, but she decided to hold it back.

She waved one last time a Leo before walking home. Leo stood at the doorway, and looked at her retreating form. He still didn't understand why, and wouldn't ever understand, that Reyna thought of their outing to the mall as a date.


	4. Is It a Date?

**A/N: I know it's a short update, but I looked at the clock and I was like, SHOOT! I have to update! Well, here it is, as promised.**

**DISCLAIMER: All of the characters are owned by Rick Riordan**

"Ow!" Reyna yelped as she poked herself with the mascara wand. "Is something wrong, dear?" Bellona called from downstairs. "No, mom, I'm fine!" Reyna yelled back. She grumbled some unpleasant words at the inanimate object in her hand and reapplied her makeup. She didn't know why, but she wanted to look good while she was at the mall.

She sighed and looked at her ever-expanding closet and tried to find a good outfit to wear. She eventually chose a pretty purple sun dress and casual flip flops. "What's taking you so long?!" Her mother yelled. "Wait mother!" Reyna yelled back. She touched up her makeup and brushed her hair one final time and ran downstairs. "I'm ready," she announced as she paced towards the door. "Wait!" Bellona said, grabbing her child by the elbow. "I can trust you enough to not do anything crazy, right?" Reyna rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom." Bellona nodded. "Good."

The drive to the mall was short, so Reyna didn't really have time to notice the Latino boy on the road. She did notice the blond one.

A blur of blonde flashed by the window and Reyna pointed it out. "Mom! Look, that was Jason!" Bellona laughed at her daughter's silliness. "Looks like your boyfriend's going to the mall as well." Reyna turned and glared at her mother. "He is _not_ my boyfriend." "Yet," Bellona said, winking just to irritate her daughter more. "We're here, Reyna, get out." Reyna rolled her eyes. "Geez mom, you're so sweet."

She got out and bumped right into a brick wall. This brick wall's name was Jason.

"Ohmygosh I am so sorry!" Reyna said, not looking up. "It's alright," Jason said, looking down to face her.

"Hey Reyna!" A voice called.

Reyna whirled around, tendrils of her hair slapped her face. Her eyes widened. "Leo? How did you get here so fast?" Leo shrugged. "I live a few blocks away, you know." Jason finally noticed Leo. "Hey dude! I didn't know you went on dates." Leo turned a shade of red; though Reyna wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. "We're not on a date," he said calmly. Jason didn't get the hint. He shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say Leo."

Leo walked closer to Reyna, and her breath hitched. "Come on, _mi Reina_, let's go dress shopping or whatever." Reyna glared at him. "Dress shopping is _not_ that bad." Leo rolled his eyes. "Seriously though, during P.E. all the girls don't run more than a mile and then they come to the mall and shop for five hours without stopping." Reyna scowled at him. "Oh, just stop complaining and suck it up, Valdez." Leo sucked in a breath of air. After a few seconds he let it out and gave Reyna a heartwarming grin. "Good enough?" Reyna whacked him in the stomach, hard. It knocked the breath out of him. "Nope," Reyna said, smiling slightly.

"Does this look good?"

Leo's jaw dropped.

Reyna was wearing a sea green wrap dress that hugged her curves tightly, which made Leo's hormones go haywire. He swallowed. The dress made Reyna look so beautiful; it made him wonder why she even talked to him.

"_Good_ is an understatement," Leo finally said. Reyna hid a smile and a blush with her hand. "Do you think I should wear it to Silena's party?"  
Leo imagined Reyna walking to the party in the dress, all made up. And then he imagined all the boys ogling at her. His left eye twitched. "No," he replied. He grinned. "But you should definitely buy it!" Reyna raised a brow. "Why am I supposed to buy it and then not wear it to the party?" Leo sighed in exasperation. He couldn't tell her the real reason, that'd be embarrassing! "Fine, I'll buy it for you, just get another dress!" Reyna smirked. A free dress from a friend didn't hurt.

Reyna walked out next in a purple sleeveless dress. This one was much more modest than the first one. Leo gave a nod of approval, and Reyna bought it without a second thought.

**(Reyna's dress: **** . ****)**

Reyna checked her watch. "Shoot, it's lunch already! C'mon Leo, let's go to the food court." She grabbed him by the wrist and ran, causing him to trip occasionally. "Geez, Reyna, slow down!" Leo said. "No time for slowing down," Reyna panted, "I'm hungry!"

They stopped abruptly in front of an Italian restaurant and Reyna ordered spaghetti while Leo ordered pizza. How could you go wrong with pizza?  
They sat at the table, and Leo watched in amusement as Reyna practically devoured her food. "Mmmm this is good," she said. She finished up the last of her food and looked up to see a very diverted Leo. "So, what do we do now, _mi Reina_?" Reyna shrugged. "Wanna go to my house?" Leo smiled. "Sure."

They walked down the roads, a thick silence overcoming them. Leo, as always, decided to break it.

"Do you...like Jason?" Leo said, rubbing the back of his neck to seem casual. Reyna eyes widened as she stopped walking. "Uh...no...why?" Leo looked down at her. He knew she was lying, and it made his heart ache. "You seem to like him a lot," Leo noted, "and you get nervous when he's around." Reyna sighed. "Yeah, I do. Don't tell anyone, okay?" "Okay," Leo croaked.

That was one of the worst feelings Leo had felt. Reyna, whom he had started to develop feelings for, had an infatuation with his best friend. Was Jason really all that?

"Let's talk about something else. Like books?" Reyna said, sensing her new friend's discomfort. "Nah," Leo said casually, "I'm dyslexic. And on top of that, ADHD._ Really_ ADHD." Reyna smiled slightly. "I understand. I'm dyslexic too. I'm not ADHD though." "You know what's weird?" Leo asked Reyna. Reyna looked up at him. "All of the adult's names are Greek or something." Reyna wracked through her brain. "Huh. Yeah, I guess they do."  
Reyna walked in front of Leo so he'd know where to go. They finally reached her house, though Reyna didn't understand why Bellona wasn't there. She fished through her pockets and found her keys.

"Come on in."

Saying Reyna's house was big was an understatement. It was huge. Her mother, Bellona, was extremely rich, so she could afford such a house.  
"Woah," Leo said, impressed, "I only _dream_ of walking into a house like this." Reyna giggled before she could register the sound coming through her mouth. "Well, dream no more. Here it is." Leo looked at her, his jaw hanging open. Reyna reached forward and closed it. "What are you ogling at?" She asked, genuinely curious. "Your laugh is pretty," he responded, sounding like a lovesick puppy to Reyna. He had decided, right at that moment, he'd take it as his job to make Reyna laugh everyday.

"Sit," Reyna commanded. Leo grinned, "Yes, _mi Reina_." They sat at the couch. "What do you wanna watch?" Reyna asked. "Oh! _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_! Ha! Perfect movie!" Leo shrugged. "Never seen it." Reyna turned slowly to add drama. "NEVER SEEN IT?! HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THIS MOVIE!" Leo shrugged again. "I just never had time I guess." "Then shut up and watch the movie!" Reyna exclaimed.

Leo had never heard Reyna laugh so much, and he loved it. Sometime during the movie, she drifted off into her sleep. She lay her head on his shoulder; once Leo had made sure she was asleep, he stroked her soft hair. Slowly, but surely, Leo fell asleep with his chin on top of her head, and her hand caressing his chest.

**Please Favorite and Review!**


	5. Parties, Makeouts, and Tears

**A/N: Well, here's another update! I tried to make it longer, as suggested. I think I'll be updating this story the most, since it's the most popular.**

**Please Favorite and Review!**

Piper slapped him on the arm, blushing furiously. "It's not a dance, Leo, I can't ask him to a party!" Leo shrugged. "Yes you can." Piper rolled her eyes. "If I ask Jason, you're going to ask Katie." Leo scrunched up his nose. "Eww no, plus she's got a boyfriend." "What do you mean_ eww_? Katie is a very good person by the way."

"Why are we talking about Katie Gardener?" A blonde girl asked. She was pretty; she seemed mature for her age, what with her grey eyes and perfectly curled hair. "Oh, Leo over here was telling me I should ask Jason to a _party._ So, I told him he should as the only single girl in school, Katie," Piper explained. "So? Percy asked me to the party. Also, _you're_ single, I really don't understand your point. Oh yeah, Reyna's single, Calypso's-" the blonde was interrupted by Piper. "Ok, ok we get it, Annabeth, there are a lot of single girls." Annabeth turned towards Leo. "Hello. My name is Annabeth, nice to meet you." Leo shook her hand. "The name's Super Awesome McShizzle." Piper slapped him on the arm. "Don't lie to her. His name's Leo."

Leo grinned, and Annabeth couldn't resist the urge to smile back. The only person who could resist Leo's happiness was Thalia Grace and Octavian. "I think Leo suits you better." Leo shrugged. "It's the name on my birth certificate. Not the name I deserve." Piper laughed. "Can't deny he's awesome, it's what I like most about him." Leo grinned. He turned around. "Oi, Superman! Come here!" Jason was only a few yards away, and he jogged up to where they were sitting. "Hey Piper." Leo rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too." Annabeth smiled slightly. Since she was a generally popular girl; she knew Jason and was pretty friendly with him. "Hi Jason." He barely acknowledged her as he sat next to Piper and grinned her way.

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked suddenly to break the awkward silence that had come over them. "He's at football practice," Jason explained. Annabeth pushed herself up from her chair. "Well, I'll talk to you guys later. See you." "See you Annabeth," Leo said. Piper and Jason were too busy talking to each other privately to notice Annabeth had left.

Leo cleared his throat. "Ummm...guys? Can you, like, notice I exist?" Piper's head snapped to his direction. She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Leo?" Leo shrugged. "You're kind of, you know, having your own...conversation over there." Piper's eyes lit up. "Oh, I'm so sorry! We were talking about coming to my house this Saturday. What do you think?" Leo nodded. "Sure. What time?" "We want to meet up at noon. Sound good?" "Yeah, that's fine." Leo slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I'll see you this Saturday."

He walked down the ramp to the street.

He walked to his street and turned the corner and bumped into Reyna. "Watch where you're going," she said coldly, and walked past him. He ran forward and grasped her arm. "Bad day?" He said. "Understatement," Reyna grunted. Leo raised an eyebrow. "Really? How so?" She sighed, and fiddled with the strap of her backpack. "I beat up Octavian. I don't even know why. He's supposed to be my friend; one minute he was gossiping the next he was on the ground with a bloody nose. I was confused at first and then I saw my raised fist. The principal let me off with Saturday detention." She looked up at him. "Octavian was my childhood friend. And now...we've become so indifferent to each other that he's gossiping about my friends and I'm beating him up." Leo shrugged. "People change."

"I know."

They walked in silence after that; the only sound to be heard was the soft thud of their feet on the pavement. "Do you think I'm a bad person?" Reyna asked suddenly. Leo was shocked that the words even came out of her mouth. "Of course not. Why would you say that?" Reyna shrugged. "Saying I'm a little bossy isn't really an overstatement. I punched a guy today. I'm condescending. I-" Leo rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. We all have our faults. It's alright to acknowledge them at times, but don't think yourself a bad person because of that."

Reyna narrowed eyes. "Did you just tell me to shut up?" "Uh...no?" Leo squeaked. She smirked. "That's what I thought."

"How was your day, Leo?'

"Uh..."

_Leo was late. Like, really late. He gave his dad a goodbye hug and scrambled for his backpack, only to find that it was missing. Leo groaned inwardly; he knew it was going to be a bad day. He finally found it outside- completely covered in mud. Leo thrust his arms into the air, asking all the gods in existence how in the world the backpack was put in the back yard._

_He finally left only five minutes before school started. "I'm officially screwed," he whined. He sprinted down the street, almost getting hit in the process. Let's just say the driver gave him a 'pleasant' gesture as he raced past the car._

_On top of that, his locker's lock was busted; it took him a few minutes of banging the lock against the door to get it to work to retrieve his textbooks. His sore legs weren't up for another run, so he walked to first period. It was already 8:30, and they were working on a group project. The only group that was left was a group of nerds. He sank into his seat, and was completely left out, his group was finished. He couldn't even join their conversation; it was a very 'passionate' disscussion on trigonometry._

_Math wasn't really Leo's strong suit._

_The rest of the day flew by quickly, that is until Leo was beat up by the basketball team. They were a bunch of douche bags, claiming that they could throw him across campus. Leo challenged them, saying that they couldn't even lift him._

_Oh, they could lift him. And throw him, too. _

_Jason turned the corner as soon as Leo collided with the ground, and took him to the nurse. "I'll beat him up if you'd like," he offered. Leo shook his head and grinned. "I have much better plans for them." Jason shrugged. "If that's what you want." Leo nodded. "Thanks for the offer though." Jason smirked. "No problem...bro." Leo shook his head and grinned. "Nice try dude, nice try." Jason's eyes twinkled. "Do you think I should ask Piper to Silena's party?" Leo nodded vigorously. "Yes, please! She's been bothering me all day! Will Jason ask me to the dance? Should I ask him? She will not shut up about it!" Jason smiled. "Really?" Leo rolled his eyes. "Yes really. Now go get her." He shoved Jason to the front door. "I'll be out in a minute."_

_Leo sat down next to Piper, grinning because it was Pizza Day. Piper smiled very slightly. "Hey Leo." He tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong?" She turned towards him. "I'm just nervous is all." Leo crossed his arms over his chest. "That's not the whole story." Piper sighed. "I'm just worried that he'll say no." Leo slapped his hand on his forehead. "Piper. He likes you. Why in the world would he say no. Don't stress over it." She looked at her hands. "Fine."_

_Jason sat next to Piper, slightly closer than friends would. "Hey Pipes," he said cooly. He had taken a liken to that nickname, when Leo called her that, he would get a punch on the arm. If Jason said that, he got her to blush furiously. "Hi Jason." Leo raised his eyebrows, trying to communicate to her telepathically that she needed to go for it. "Uh, Jason... I..." She kept stammering, and Leo knew that he had to save her. "She wants to come to your practice after school today," he said. Jason lit up at the idea. "Sure!" He said eagerly. Leo smirked. He had done his job. "_Thank you_," Piper mouthed. Leo nodded._

_The last half of the day sped by pretty fast; there wasn't really much to say. Fifth period always was the highlight of his day, he absolutely loved woodshop, and his partner (Reyna, in case you didn't know) never failed to make his day. And then he was waved over to the table were Piper was sitting, and that, dear readers, was where the chapter began._

"It was...um...good I guess." Reyna smiled. "Good." They turned the corner and arrived at Reyna's house. "Can I stay over?" Leo asked nervously. Reyna tended to make him nervous those days; she seemed to get prettier and prettier every minute. "Of course. You needn't ask." She pulled the front door open and beckoned him to come inside.

Leo loved her house. Simple as that.

It was huge, and beautifully decorated. "Leo? Are you alive?" Reyna snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Huh? Oh...yeah..." Reyna rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go upstairs." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs.

They did their homework, discussing their favorite movies as they worked. "I liked Kingsman a lot," Leo said. Reyna scrunched her nose. "That's a R rated movie." Leo shrugged. "So? I'm sixteen, I can handle it." Reyna rolled her eyes. "Mmmhmm." They wrote in silence, Reyna was thinking about Jason, Leo was thinking was thinking about pizza. Finally, he gave into his desires. "Can we order a pizza?" Reyna smirked, and held up her phone, the pizza place's number already punched in.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"I call the pepperoni!" Leo called as Reyna set the boxes on the kitchen table. She rolled her eyes. "No can do. I get the pepperoni. You get the cheese pizza." Leo mock pouted. "But...I called it!" Reyna smirked. She opened the box slowly, releasing an aroma that made Leo's mouth water. She tediously grabbed a slice and bit into it, giving a moan as she savored the taste of the pizza. Leo blushed as he imagined other scenarios where that might happen.

He darted towards the box, and ripped a slice out. He devoured the piece, too busy focusing on eating to really taste it; or notice the look Reyna was giving him. Her dark eyes studied him closely, she imagined what it would feel like to run her hands through his hair.  
He finally stopped after the third slice, and settled on the couch. Reyna was going to offer to watch a movie with him, but it was already late and she told him to go home. Leo was reluctant as he walked to the front door. He opened his mouth to say something but Reyna shoved him out the door before the words could exit his mouth.

He was going to ask her to the party.

PAGE BREAK

He threw on his nicest shirt and jeans in attempt to look at least decent. The party started in a half hour, and every single person in Goode High were going. Silena Beauregard, Piper's half sister, was the most popular girl in school, and if you didn't go to at least one of her parties, you'd be an immediate social outcast. Since Leo didn't want to be a social outcast, he decided to go. Plus, Reyna was going.

He asked Hephaestus to take him, and his father was absolutely thrilled that his son was gaining a 'social life.' So here he was, on the front lawn of Silena's house, heart thumping along with the bass from the music. Teenagers crowded the front doors, laughing for seemingly no reason. "I love you son," Hephaestus said encouragingly. Leo gulped as the car sped away. He walked up, occasionally apologizing to all the people he bumped into. He finally entered the house, though it looked more like a disco floor. Seriously, how did Silena get ahold of multicolored lights?!

Blame by Calvin Harris was on, and everyone was dancing as though it was the last time they'd be happy. 'Punch' along with various snacks were set on the table. Leo grabbed a pretzel and munched on it, unsure what to do.

"Valdez!"

Leo's head snapped to the hadn't seen anything so beautiful since when his mother was alive. Reyna's hair was elegantly curled, and her makeup made her seem like a model. Her dress- Leo couldn't stop staring at it. His eyes traveled up and down, and they stopped at her blushing face. "You look...gorgeous," he gasped. Reyna looked at the floor bashfully. "Thank you," she mumbled. Leo outstretched his hand. "Wanna dance?" Reyna nodded. "Sure."

They danced along with the whole school, smiling and laughing at nothing in particular. Reyna and Leo found the photo booth, and she put on a magician's hat while Leo put a lion's mask on his face. The music was catchy, mostly American songs; they changed into k pop and j pop occasionally. They ran into Jason and Piper, but they didn't talk to them. They were making out on a bench.

Reyna's eyes filled with tears, and she hurried out into the backyard. Leo chased after her, wondering what was wrong.

"Reyna, are you ok?" She sniffled. "Yes. I'm fine. Go away." Leo cringed at the curt answer. "What happened? We saw Jason and Piper and- oh..." He looked at the floor, knowing that Reyna liked him, and she saw him kiss another girl. "I'm sorry." Reyna sighed. "I don't know why I like him. He never pays attention to me." Leo stayed silent. "There's nothing special about him!" She ranted, "So why do I care about him?!" She placed her head in her hands. "Can you...just...take me home?" Leo nodded, and called his dad. He sat back down and wrapped his arms around her.  
She didn't attempt to push him off.

Leo's dad drove them to her house, and Leo was worried that Reyna didn't want to be alone with her thoughts; but it was late, and Leo had to go home.

"Sometimes Reyna, you need to feel sad in order to understand what being happy feels like," he said as the car sped away.


	6. Numb

**A/N: Really fast update. Sorry, this is really just a filler.**

**To Answer Lizzy's questions:**

**-I don't know what a Writer of Olympus is, but I would like to know!**

**-I began writing March 14, 2015**

**-I wanted to do a high school AU, because they are one of my favorites.**

**-Yes, they will get together, but it might take a while.**

**-You'll see...;)**

**-Yes, you will, but later on in the story, oh, and Calypso might show up too...**

**-It will be important in the story later on, and I decided that the godly parent for Reyna and Leo will be their remaining parent.**

**-Not really, I've been very lucky with that.**

**-Yes, I am. Thank you for your review and questions!**

**Please Favorite and Review!**

Reyna felt numb.

Jason was her first love (or so she thought), and she had witnessed him kiss that Piper girl. At first, she was angry. She was angry with Piper, angry with Jason, but above all, she was angry with herself.

She had liked him since freshman year. Reyna wasn't pretty, actually, she was far from it. Her clothes were often from Goodwill, and she had braces. But once she saw Jason, she completely changed herself. She started wearing makeup, and even asked her mother to shop with her. Her braces were removed a few weeks later, revealing straight, white teeth.

And as Reyna stood in front of the mirror halfway through the freshman year, she seemed like a different person.

Reyna realized that changing her appearance wasn't getting Jason's attention. She saw that Annabeth, the 'popular' girl, spent a lot of time with him, so her next project was to become like Annabeth; popular.

She dressed in designer clothes, made a _lot_ of friends, even changed the way she walked. This all worked, by the beginning of Sophomore year she was the talk of the school. She was invited to all the parties, she was surrounded by all the 'cool' people. Reyna thought that the person she changed herself to was the version Jason would like.

It didn't work.

It would never work.

Reyna realized this as she laid on bed, tears streaming on her cheeks. She didn't even care how horrendous she looked. She really didn't care about anything.

Bellona's car crunched into their driveway, signaling that Reyna had to stop crying. Bellona wasn't very sympathetic, she admired the persevering and the belligerent. So she smothered the last of her tears with a pillow and sulked downstairs. She opened the front door, immediately straightening her posture.

Bellona stood there, smiling. She wrapped her arms around Reyna. "How was the party, dear?" she asked. Reyna sighed. "It was pretty good mom." Bellona stepped back from her embrace. She studied Reyna closely, her dark eyes swallowing her whole.

"You're lying."

Reyna swallowed, fighting her tears. "Yes, mother, I'm lying." Bellona frowned. "Why do you feel the need to lie, Reyna?"

Reyna looked at the floor. "I…don't want to cry."

Bellona chuckled. "Oh, honey, it's ok to cry. You are a human being, not a robot."

Reyna nodded and hugged her mother. "I'm sorry for lying. I'll tell the truth next time." Bellona smiled. "It's ok dear. Now what happened?"

Reyna didn't face her mother. "You know Jason, the guy I've been trying to impress these past few years?" Bellona nodded. "Well," Reyna continued, "I saw him…kiss…" Bellona shook her head. "You don't have to tell me dear."

Reyna let her tears fall. _Two years, _she thought bitterly, _Two years _wasted _on Jason Grace._ Bellona held on tight to her daughter, she had never hated a boy so much since Reyna's father.

"He's not worth your tears," Bellona said gently. Reyna nodded. "I know," her muffled voice said, "But I cry anyway." Bellona rubbed her back. "Sometimes we can't control it. Think of something. Think about someone who makes you happy."

Reyna sniffled and closed her eyes. She imagined Leo's oversized grin, she imagined his victory dance. Her small smile grew to be a full on fit of giggles as she imagined his puns. "He's so stupid," she muttered under her breath. Bellona smiled at her daughter. "Better?" Reyna nodded. "Yeah."

Bellona placed her hand on Reyna's shoulder. "Think about him."

She walked away, her high heels clicking on the floor. Reyna sighed and walked upstairs; finally deciding to get ready for bed. She brushed her teeth and put on her favorite pajamas. She quickly wiped makeup remover over her face and climbed in bed, letting sleep capture her.

_The sound of the ocean lulled her to sleep in her chair. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was upturned into a calm smile. She had never seemed so at peace, so careless. She seemed a few years older, she looked a lot more mature. Her usual braid was undone, revealing wavy black hair._

_Her eyes fluttered open as a shadow engulfed her body. She smiled at the sight of the owner of the silhouette that stood over her._

_"Hey," she said gently._

_Leo grinned. "Hello, mi Reina." Reyna rolled her eyes. "Leo, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?" Leo's grin grew wider. "That's like telling me to stop calling you Mrs. Valdez." Reyna smiled. "Right. Because that makes total sense." Leo shrugged. "It does."_

_Reyna got up from her chair. She gazed at the coast. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Leo said, turning towards her. Reyna nodded._

_"You're a genius for choosing this place."_

_Leo grinned. "Why thank you, Mrs. Valdez." Reyna smiled. "No problem, Leo. Thank you for taking me here. The ocean, it's so gorgeous here." Leo fanned his face. "And hot," he added. Reyna giggled and leaned forward. Leo smiled as their lips met._

Reyna didn't want to wake up from that dream. But Bellona had other plans for her daughter as she called her down for breakfast. Reyna groaned and stretched, not in a rush, as it was a Saturday. She brushed her teeth and threw on a comfortable outfit; a t shirt and jeans would do. She ran down the stairs and was met with the smell of freshly cooked bacon; it was one of Reyna's favorite foods.

Bellona placed eggs, bacon, and a few pancakes on a plate and handed it to Reyna. "Dig in," she commanded. Reyna complied. The pancakes were so good, they were light and fluffy, while the bacon was crisp and flavorful. "Mmmm..."

Bellona watched her daughter eat in amusement. It baffled her how a few years could completely change a person; Reyna was moving from her father's personality and was adopting Bellona's way of things. "Do you have anything to do today, Reyna?"

Reyna stopped eating abruptly. "Ummm...I don't think so. I think I'm just gonna go running." Bellona nodded. "Okay. Well, I only had time to make you breakfast so I have to go. Bye dear." She gave Reyna a peck on the cheek and ran out the door.

Reyna wilted a bit. She wanted her mother to stay, Bellona always had to go to work, no matter what day it was. Reyna changed into running pants and a sports bra and turned on her iPod. She opened the door and jogged out to the street. She had the perfect form. She had decided before she left to run to the park, which was three miles away. Her feet lightly pounded against the ground, and she felt free. She was running farther away from Jason, farther away from herself.

Over the years, Reyna had changed herself so much that she didn't even remember who she was before. Her focus was solely on getting Jason to notice her. Her main reason of going to school was to see him. But then, Junior year began. And she met Leo.

She didn't understand her dream at all, it was definitely strange. Wide Awake by Katy Perry began to play, and Reyna felt herself began to relate. Before she knew it, she was already at the park. There was a big pool of water in the middle of the lot, with green grass and trees surrounding it. Ducks waded in the water, giving it a serene feeling. Reyna paused her music and settled down on a park bench.

The occasional walker would pass by her, and one teenaged boy opened his mouth to say something, but Reyna glared at him, effectively shutting him up.

Reyna stared out at the water, her thoughts wandering to her dream. The ocean was clearly in Mexico, and she was pretty sure the man who was talking to her was Leo. He looked even more masculine; his body filled out with more muscle, and his jaw became more angular. His face had matured more, making him look even more handsome.

In other words, he was hot.

Reyna had rested for a few minutes and got up. She turned her music on again and ran back to her house, and she ran into someone she didn't expect to see.

"Piper?"

Piper McLean stopped running and stopped to see Reyna. "Hey! You're that girl Leo always talks about!" Reyna blushed.

She sat down at the bench. "Jason and Leo are such slow runners. I left the house twenty minutes ago! Come on guys! Faster!" Reyna craned her head to where Piper was looking. Jason and Leo were casually jogging, chatting about sports. Leo didn't seem to notice Reyna until he turned the corner. His eyes popped out of his head and Reyna's blush deepened as she realized she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hey Reyna," Jason said casually. Unlike Leo, he wasn't fazed. They sat down at her bench, and pulling out a water bottle seemingly from nowhere, drank. Leo offered her a waterfall, but she politely declined.

"What are you doing here?" Piper said.

"I run in track, so I decided to get some training done," Reyna replied. Piper nodded. "I live really close, so I suggested we come here." Jason smiled. "Yep. It's really pretty here." Reyna turned towards the water. The light reflected on the ripples, giving it an eerie shine. All four of them were all thinking the same thing: They wished they could be clean like the water, they wished desperately to be innocent again. They wished life could flow freely, they wished it was that easy.

"I've got to go," Reyna said stiffly. She got up, and began to run, despite the calls after her.

Every mistake, every regret she had was torn from her as she ran back home. It was so natural for her now; she'd been running since she was six years old. Step after step, bound after bound, she finally reached her home. She felt bad for ditching Piper and Leo, but she really didn't want to talk, especially since Jason was around. She hoped Leo would understand.

She changed back into her comfortable clothes and braided her hair. Reyna turned on the tv and relaxed, something she hadn't done all day.


	7. What's Wrong?

**A/N: Hey! It's summer now, and school is out. Woohoo! So this is just a filler, I'm sorry. But next chapter will have a lot more content and a lit more words, I promise.**

**Please Favorite and Review!**

Leo woke up, completely unprepared for that day at school.

He never expected to talk to a PMSing Reyna, and an overemotional Piper.

So as he walking to school and ran into Reyna, he was shocked to hear his best friend shout at him, "Go away! Geez, Leo, why do you have to follow me around everywhere?!" Leo's grin melted off his face. School be damned, this was Reyna, and he would comfort her no matter what. Leo felt brave. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her close to him.

"Reyna, what's going on?"

"Leo, just effing go away. I don't want you around right now." She tried to wiggle free from his grasp, but no avail. Leo had gotten stronger over the summer.

"Reyna, why are you acting like someone pissed in your cereal this morning?" Leo prodded Reyna again. Reyna glared deeper at him. She hated that he was completely disregarding her words and continuing to pester her. She blew a flyaway stand of hair from her face. The way her nostrils were flaring...it reminded Leo of an angry bull. He suppressed a snort. Reyna tried to walk past him, but his firm grip tightened even more, and she was jerked back, close to falling flat on her butt.

"Reyna," Leo said sternly.

"Leo," Reyna mocked.

Leo stood still, unaffected by her mood. Reyna and Leo stared at each other, and Reyna had never hated his stupid grin so much. A feeling ached in her lower belly as she saw his dimples. She easily dismissed it as anger at the fact he was so damn happy and she was so angry at Jason, the whole world. She would not open her mouth to say a word. Then Leo was struck with an idea.

He gently traced his finger tips along her sides, and Reyna felt as if she was engulfed in flames. It was a foreign emotion, and she hated it. "What the HELL are you doing Valdez?!" Leo's face was grim. "I'm tickling you." And then, he hit a soft spot right above her hip. "Found it." And then, the tickling commenced. Reyna was laughing so much it was borderline delirious, her guffaws could be heard in the next neighborhood.

"Leo...please...STOP!" Reyna wheezed.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Leo said calmly, still tickling her. She felt like she was on fire, his touch was an overload of heat. Soon, she knew that she wouldn't be able to take it anymore. It felt good yet absolutely terrible, and Reyna could not bear it a second longer.

"Ok, Ok! I'll tell you! Just...please...it hurts!" Reyna sputtered. Leo grinned. "You're cruel, you know that?" Reyna said. "I do," Leo said simply. "Now tell me what's going on." "It's confidential," Reyna said, crossing her arms over her chest. Leo rolled his eyes and raised his arms slightly just to scare her.

"I'm jealous of Piper! There, I said it! Are you happy now?!" Reyna said, finally letting her anger flow through. Her response was so sudden that Leo jumped.

"And I don't even know why!" Reyna said to the sky. "Maybe it's because she's so pretty! Maybe it's because she's so nice to everyone! And maybe it's because she has Jason!"

A surge of jealousy flowed through Leo's veins. His anger prevented him to even comprehend what he was going to say.

"So this is about Jason, huh?! It's always about Jason! Jason this, Jason that, you are so obsessed with him! JUST GET OVER IT!"

Reyna whimpered and shied away from him. Leo sighed and ran a hand through the curls that she'd dreamt about once. "I'm sorry, Reyna. It just kind of came out." Reyna pouted. She missed the nickname that Leo had given her. She stepped forward, and, unlike herself, she wrapped her arms around him.

She inhaled deeply, and allowed his scent to waft into her nose. He smelled like oil and fresh air, if that was even possible. Leo slipped his hands up, as if to hug her back, but instead he swiftly undid her braid. "Hey!" She said as her hair became undone and her black tresses got in the way of her face.

Leo ran off to school, still holding her hair elastic.

PAGE BREAK

Piper sat down across from Leo, she seemed so sad that it looked like rain clouds were looming above her. Her shoulders were slumped, and her posture sagged. She rested her cheek on the palm of her hand as she stared at the oh-so-interesting table.  
Leo tapped his foot, he wasn't really in the mood for another girl to be down in the dumps that day. He waited for Jason to sit at his usual spot next to Piper; but half the lunch period had gone by, and he still hadn't shown up. And so, Leo finally decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Piper?" He said as he waved a hand over Piper's face. She didn't even blink.

"Stop acting like an emo punk and look at me," Leo said sternly.

She sighed and looked at him. "Jason and I had a fight." Leo raised an eyebrow skeptically. Somehow, even though it came out of Piper's mouth, he still didn't believe her. And then, as he saw her heartbroken face, he knew that it had happened.

Leo felt anger. It was burning through his veins and making his head pound. Jason Grace had gone too far now. He made his best friends upset; he didn't care how, but upsetting anyone he knew was crossing the line. He placed a hand on Piper's back. "What happened?" He asked her softly. Piper twisted her face to hide any fallen tears, but soon it was too much effort, and she let the tears fall.

"We argued about how I was jealous of this girl, and he told me that I was acting like a total biatch! And then, we argued about how much time he spent on football and how I never show support when I was at his last game wearing his freaking jersey! I told him I hated him...and I don't think I've regretted something I've said so much before," she ranted, "And you know what the worst part is?! I don't know why I care so damn much!"

Leo looked down at her, his mouth set into a firm line. Jason was his friend, yes, but sometimes he was a total idiot.

"I don't think that either of you believe anything that you said to each other, and I think that you should tell Jason that. You two really like each other and I think that you should repair your relationship. You two are so perfect together, your relationship can't end now, not in such an early stage. Don't give up," Leo said.

Piper sniffled. "I suppose you're right." She threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks, Leo," her muffled voice said, "You were always there for me, and you were my first friend at this school. Even when I completely ignored you to spend time with Jason you still stuck by my side. You are the best friend that a person can have, Leo. And I'm so lucky." She got up from the table. "I think I'm going to go talk to Jason."

Leo sat there, all alone. That's what he felt like: alone. He was always there to pick his friends up when they fall, but eventually they forget him and move on with their lives. They don't truly appreciate him.

Except for one.

PAGE BREAK

Leo set his backpack down onto the table, he was thoroughly exhausted, mainly from his friend drama. He plopped down onto the couch, planning to do his homework after dinner.

His dad walked in, looking more jocose than normal. "Leo!" He said merrily. Leo raised an eyebrow at his father's behavior. "What is it now dad?"

The last time his dad acted like that, he signed Leo up for baseball. It wasn't a terrible experience, but since Leo was bullied incessantly by the other players, he was pulled out.

"I signed you up for soccer, my son!"

Leo's grin fell to the floor in shock.


	8. Soccer and Track Practice

Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Ok, so, I have a few things to talk about. I've started a new community, called Strange Pairings, Ships, and OTPs. Make sure to check it out, yeah? If you'd like to become a staff member of my new community, just PM me.**

**Also, I've become a beta. I am also looking for a beta for this story.**

**I'm sorry it's been so long. I've had hiatuses on my other story The Exception; I have no idea where to go with it and I've spent most of my time on that.**

**I'm also going to take a short break from fanfiction, don't worry, it'll only be for a few weeks, to focus on improving my writing skills. I don't want to write a chapter because I feel forced and then publish a really crappy chapter. Anyways, here it is. Thank you guys so much for being so patient and being so supportive in the Review section.**

**WARNING: There is some cursing in this chapter.**

**Please Favorite and Review!**

"You what?!" Leo said, dumbfounded. Hephaestus grinned at the teenager, perfectly unaware of his son's shock. "I've signed you up for soccer, Leo. I know how much your mother loved that sport. Anyways, practice starts at four tomorrow. It's at the field behind your school." Leo nodded and stared at the floor. He remembered that field, his mother taught him the basics of soccer there. Leo learned he was an amazing midfielder, a sucky defender, and, he sucked so much at offense it made him want to cry.

His mother would often take him to that field after her work at her mechanics shop on Wednesdays. She'd grab the old blue and green soccer ball and enthusiastically call Leo to the front door to leave. They'd often sit under a big willow tree, and, under the shade, his mother would tell him the most amazing stories. Stories about his ancestors, about mythology and theology, she'd taught him almost everything he knew about repairing under that tree. And then, she'd pull him up from the ground and beckon him to the field.

He remembered one specific day as if it was burned into his mind.

_They walked to the field, Leo holding the aged blue and green soccer ball. They sat under their usual tree, the shade caressing their skin, which had grown a reddish brown from the relentless summer sun. Leo began picking at the grass as his mother sat beside him. It was the day after his second day of freshman year, and Esperanza wasn't looking too hot. There were bags under her eyes and her frame had begun to emaciate, Leo had never been so sad to see such a sight. His mother's smile was the only thing that hadn't changed; it was as warm and inviting like always._

_"Are you sure that you want to play soccer today, mom?"_

_Esperanza laid her head back onto the tree, completely relying on the trunk for support. "I don't think I can do it today, Leo, I'm sorry."_

_"No need to be sorry."_

_He looked towards the old goalposts, imagining a smaller version of himself kicking the ball he held in his hands with Esperanza as a goalie. He looked at his mother, who had a hand on her forehead. "Mother, what's going on?" He finally asked. "I'm just a little sick, that's all." Leo frowned as he shot up from his seat. "Mom, I have to take you to a doctor."_

_Esperanza shook her head. "No, Leo. I'll be fine, I promise."_

_A promise was broken only eight months later._

_She was so damn stubborn, _Leo thought sadly. Soccer was one of his only ties to his mother, besides repairing things. He rarely visited that field, it was too hard. Every time he got there he imagined his mother sitting at the willow tree, calling his name, asking him to play with her. It was eerie, and Leo often ran away before he even placed a foot on the perfectly mowed lawn. He didn't know he'd be able to do it after school for practice. "I don't know if I can do this, dad," he said after a few moments. Hephaestus raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Leo took a deep breath. "It reminds me too much of mom."

Hephaestus nodded. "I know, my son. To be perfectly honest, I've never really done with things that are alive. But your mother...helped me with that. She was and still is an amazing woman. Leo, she would want you to join this team. Trust me, she'd be proud." His face fell. "She deserved a painless death."

Leo scoffed. "Life's a bitch."

Hephaestus coughed. "Yes, well, I guess it is. But it isn't so bad," he looked up at his taller son, "What about that girl Reyna?"

Reyna...oh right, Leo's dad took her home after the party a few weeks ago. Leo grinned at the thought of his best friend.

"She's so beautiful, dad, I wish Mom could see her. They would've gotten along famously," Leo replied, "She's not really friendly at first, but once she opens up to you, she's one of the sweetest and funniest girls you'll ever meet."

"Just like Esperanza," Hephaestus murmured quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing," Hephaestus said dismissively.

Leo sighed. "Anyways, thanks dad, for signing me up I suppose. I've just...had a really strange day, I'm sorry." Hephaestus smiled at his son. "It's fine, Leo. I hope that you enjoy soccer. Playing in a team can be really fun you know."

Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "Ok. Well, I'm going to bed now."

He ran up into his room and collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes. He dreamed about dark eyes and a warm smile.

PAGE BREAK

"Alright girls!" Reyna's coach called out to the track team, "another six laps and then you're done!" The whole team groaned, and then ran off to finish up their laps. Reyna left last, since everyone else was paired up or in groups with their friends. Because of her cold demeanor, Reyna didn't have very many friends. A blonde girl with gray eyes fell behind. Her hair was pulled tightly into a ponytail; it was so tight it was a wonder it didn't pull back her eyes.

"Hey, the name's Annabeth," she said, sounding a bit too friendly for Reyna's liking.

"Reyna," she grunted. They ran for a few minutes in silence, but soon Annabeth began to talk. "So, Reyna, I hear that you're the captain of the girl's soccer team."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who told you that?" Annabeth grinned. "My boyfriend Percy. He's the captain of the boy's soccer team and swim team, and the quarterback for the football team."

Reyna rolled her eyes. This Annabeth girl was just another 'Boy Bragger' as Reyna liked to call them. Boy Braggers are girls that are obsessed with their boyfriends and brag about them. For some reason, Reyna really disliked Annabeth. But still, she was thankful that the girl saved her from running alone again. She turned her expression from distaste into a grateful one. She smiled at the blonde. "Thanks for running with me." Annabeth smirked back, "Oh, no problem." She looked sadly towards her friends, who were way up ahead. "My friends don't really want to talk with me right now."

"And why is that?" Reyna asked, mildly interested.

"They told me I was too boring."

Reyna nodded. She knew what it was like to be scolded and then alienated by her friends. But yet, she maintained a generally popular reputation. Sometimes Reyna worried that her friends didn't really like her, they only hung out with her because they felt pity for her. And no matter how desperately Reyna wanted to say she didn't believe it, she couldn't deny she felt this way. Reyna glanced towards Annabeth. That girl had it easy. She had about a million friends, everybody knew her, and she was one of the most popular girls in school. Annabeth had a boyfriend, too; and from what Reyna had seen, they really loved each other.

"I don't think you're boring," Reyna said casually, "You just have different...ways than everyone else."

Annabeth raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What do you mean by ways?"

Reyna shrugged. "You know, you don't spend all of your free time getting all glammed up. You don't party all the time. You actually study, and try to get into college unlike the rest of us. While you're under a tree reading Pride and Prejudice we're out taking selfies. You're different," Reyna smiled warmly, "I can see why Percy likes you."

Annabeth smiled back at the shorter Latina girl. "Thank you. I can see why Leo likes you, too." Reyna nearly burst out laughing at Annabeth's comment. _Leo liking me?! Ha! That's the best thing I've heard all day!_ Reyna guffawed in her mind. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Reyna. "You're not taking me seriously." Reyna shook her head, always blunt. "Nope."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You two are so oblivious to liking each other that even a blind man would see it."

Reyna scoffed. "Yeah right. Leo does not like me," she spread her hands, "just look at me. I am so not pretty. I'm not a size two like all of you, I'm a size six. My curves are disgusting. My eyes are too squinty, and I'm really bossy and mean. I get angry really easily and I-" she stopped midsentence and glared at Annabeth as she realized the gray eyed girl had been mocking her with her hands and mouthing her words dramatically.

"Oh please. You are super gorgeous, Reyna. And let me tell you something," she leaned in and whispered to the dark haired girl, "guys like big curves." She retracted her head, "Even sweet innocent little Leo is not immune to that rule. Let me ask you something. Have you gone shopping with him?"

Reyna nodded hesitantly.

"Let me guess," Annabeth said, tapping her chin, "He bought you a dress and didn't tell you why, but then told you not to wear it in public?"

Reyna nodded, thinking that what Annabeth was describing was so accurate it was creepy.

Annabeth smirked. "Leo thought you looked great in it but didn't any other guys to see you in it. So I suggest that if you two go on a date that you wear it."

Reyna snorted. "And you know this how?" Annabeth looked at her nails casually. "'Cause. This happened between me and Percy."

"First, grammar," Reyna retorted, "Second, not all the guys are the same."

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "Yes, but in the dating game they are. Just do what I suggested, and I promise you will get...pleasing results."

"I think I plan on being a virgin for a couple of more years," Reyna laughed.

Annabeth shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Reyna scrunched up her nose. "Fine. I'll wear it _if_ we actually decide to date, which by the way, will _never_ happen."

Annabeth laughed. "Wanna bet on it, Miss I'm-never-going-to-date?"

PAGE BREAK

"So what's going on with you and that Reyna chick?" Percy asked as he kicked the soccer ball into the net. It was an easy goal.

Percy and Leo made quick friends as they discussed their new positions during the seasons and their soccer experiences. Percy was the captain of the team; he was pretty much the coach of the boy's soccer team. He had black hair and green eyes with a soft tone of blue in them. He was an amazing player and his position on the field was striker. He put Leo as the center midfielder.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Reyna chick?"

Percy turned to look at him like Leo was a bit dumb. "Yes," he said slowly, "the girl named Reyna that you went to Silena's party with." Leo rolled his eyes. "Oh, that Reyna chick," he said sarcastically. Percy nodded slowly. "Get it now?"

"There's nothing going on between us," Leo said as he drew back his leg and kicked the ball with unbelievable power at the goal, "We're just friends."

"Ha!" Percy replied, "Only friends my-"

"Language," Leo chided.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Point is, you are not just friends. You need to put yourself out there man! Just ask her on a date. I swear to the gods, she will say yes and you will get laid."

Leo laughed. "I highly doubt she'd say yes. I don't really think I can ask her."

"All it takes is just six words. Six words that will take up about ten seconds of your life. And if she says no, just move on and ask another girl," Percy said as they ran around the field as the coach instructed.

"That's the thing," Leo explained, "If she says no, then our friendship will be ruined."

"Nope," Percy said simply, "I thought the same way about Rachel. We're still friends." Leo sighed. "Bad example, dude. Rachel's friends with everyone." Percy smirked. "Everyone 'cept Annabeth."

Leo continued to run in silence. "Do you really think I should ask her?"

Percy scowled. "I swear to Poseidon if you don't ask her in the next twenty four hours I will push you off a cliff."

Leo laughed. "Okay, Okay, I'll ask her."

**A/N: I know, I know, there's not much Leyna in this chapter, but they can't be around each other constantly! But I promise, next chapter will be their date...and maybe there'll be a kiss involved? You never know. Until next time.**


	9. The 'First Date'

Chapter 9

Reyna felt sweaty and gross. She had just finished track practice, and was currently on the couch, playing with her phone. Her head snapped up at the knock at the door. _Who in their right mind would bother me after track practice? _Reyna thought irately. She got up from her seat lazily and opened the door.

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the sight of the Latino boy kneeling on one knee and holding a bouquet of red roses. It didn't make any sense in her mind at all. Leo grinned at her widely and stood up. "May I come in, _mi reina_?" he asked her. She nodded, still quite confused. He grinned again and stepped inside.

Reyna felt the very compelling urge to smile back, but instead she asked, "What are you doing here, Leo?"

Leo cleared his throat and stared at his hands. She could actually make out sweat going down his face. "Are you okay, Leo? You look like you're going to be sick." Leo looked up and smiled weakly. "I'm fine. Uh…here." He shoved the roses into Reyna's hands. Reyna looked down at them and looked at Leo. "No more beating around the bush," she said, "Tell me why you're here." She never was one for sugarcoating things.

"Uh..I…um," he inhaled deeply. "I'd like to ask you out."

Reyna's eyes widened. She was stunned, she didn't really know how to react, nor what to say. Most girls had had their fair share in dating; but Reyna hadn't ever been asked out before. She realized she had stayed silent for far too long, because Leo was wilting a bit. _It's just one date_, she thought to herself_. And it's with Leo. I trust him._

"Of course I'd go on a date with you."

Leo grinned, his cute dimples showing. He hooted and spun around in his victory dance that Reyna had come to love so much. "Yes!" he said after he calmed down. "Okay. I'll pick you up at nine on Saturday."

"Where are we going?" Reyna inquired.

Leo's grin grew wider. "It's a surprise, mi reina."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "At least tell what kind of date it is. I need to know what kind of clothes to wear."

He sighed. "Fine. We're going to a restaurant. It's not too fancy, but it's not that casual either. I'll pick you up at five." Reyna nodded. "Okay. I'll see you then." Leo smiled and hugged her. Reyna gasped from surprise but he quickly let go and walked out of the house. Reyna felt very confused from what had just happened, but she couldn't help but feel elated anyways.

Bellona walked in shortly after Leo walked out, giving Reyna an inquisitive look. "I saw that Leo boy you told me about dancing on our front lawn. What's going on?"

"He asked me out," Reyna replied cooly.

Bellona's face contorted from confusion, to anger, to sadness, and finally morphed into one of pure happiness. "Oh, my baby's finally growing up!" Bellona cooed. Reyna made a funny expression. She crushed Reyna in a hug. "I thought you'd never get a date!" Reyna frowned. _Well, that wasn't hurtful at all._

"Thanks…I guess," Reyna muttered. Bellona smiled fondly. "I always knew some boy would notice you. I mean look at you! You are beautiful! We have to celebrate!"

"Calm down mom," Reyna said, "It's just one date.'

"One date, yes, but it's your _first _date!" Bellona offered. Reyna rolled her eyes. "You just want an excuse to celebrate."

Bellona nodded. "Yes, I do. Now come on! Movie night!"

Reyna slapped her forehead.

After movie night, Reyna headed up to her bedroom to talk with Annabeth. They had exchange numbers at track practice. The phone rang a few times before Annabeth picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Reyna sighed. "You win."

"Ha! I _was_ right! And only three hours after the bet, too!"

Reyna rolled her eyes as Annabeth continued to chatter through the phone. "Oooh, I bet he's gonna take you to some place where only his family goes, wouldn't that be so romantic? And then, you guys are going to kiss under the full moon and you'll fall in love, and then—"

"Okay, calm down, Annabeth!" Reyna said. "It's just a date."

"Just a date? Reyna, it's your _first_ date!"

"You sound a _lot_ like my mother," she grumbled.

"So, when and where's the date?" Annabeth asked.

"It's on Saturday," Reyna replied, "I don't know where. All I know is that it's at some restaurant. He's picking me up at five."

"Oh, okay. I'll be over at three on Saturday."

Reyna's eyes widened as she imagined Annabeth yanking at her hair and caking some foreign product on her face. "No no no no wait!"

"Bye bye!" Annabeth said energetically, and the line went dead.

SATURDAY

"Bye honey, have fun on your date," Bellona said, and kissed her daughter's cheek. She grabbed her keys and purse and left the house. Reyna smiled and waved at her as Bellona backed out of the driveway. She collapsed against the couch and rested for a few minutes before someone rang the doorbell.

Reyna frowned as she saw Annabeth at the doorway, holding bags probably full of makeup and some iron stick. "You're early," Reyna said. Annabeth nodded. "Of course I'm early! Didn't I tell you? I always show up at least three hours before I say I will."

Reyna shook her head. "That's not how life works, Annabeth."

Annabeth shrugged. "Eh, it's worked for me. Anyways, let's get you ready."

"My date starts in five hours!" Reyna argued.

"Oh! Right! How about we paint your nails?"

Reyna groaned as Annabeth tugged her upstairs and sat her down at a desk in her room.

"So, which color? I have red, orange, blue, purple, green—"

"Purple," Reyna interrupted, knowing that if she didn't speak up Annabeth wouldn't stop talking. Annabeth frowned. "Nah, I don't think purple'll compliment your complexion. Let's try a French manicure instead. Reyna shrugged. "Sure."

Annabeth expertly painted her nails, and when she was done, Reyna couldn't stop looking at them. "Like it?" Annabeth asked, smirking. Reyna nodded.

Reyna was about to get up, but Annabeth pushed her back down. "Woah, calm down. You have to wait for the polish to dry." Reyna huffed. "Fine."

They talked aimlessly about school and family life. Annabeth was pretty normal, she had two siblings named Bobby and Matthew, and she lived with her two parents, Frederick and Athena. Reyna discussed her friend problems; and she was appalled about how easy it was to talk with Annabeth. It was almost as easy as talking with Leo.

"Okay, you're done," Annabeth announced. Reyna got up and stretched her legs. "Okay, now it's time to curl your hair."

The iron stick that Annabeth had been carrying was actually a curler, Reyna learned. Annabeth plugged it in and heated it up. When it was done, Annabeth clipped a chunk of Reyna's black hair. She wrapped the hair around to coil, and kept it there for a few moments. When she released it, the hair sprung out, it was curled. Like Annabeth, but more tamed. It framed Reyna's face perfectly.

Annabeth repeated the process for the next half hour or so. Reyna didn't even get to glance at herself before Annabeth pulled out her makeup. She lightly patted some dust on Reyna's face and spread pink powder across her cheekbones. "Close your eyes," Annabeth instructed. Reyna obeyed and Annabeth put some black eye shadow with some purple to accent it. "Okay," the blonde said, "You're done."

The result was stunning. Reyna looked like a model. Her cheekbones were high and defined, and her intimidating dark eyes looked even more gorgeous with the eye shadow. And for a final touch, Annabeth taught Reyna how to apply a nude lipstick. "You're ready," Annabeth nodded in approval.

"Thank you," Reyna said kindly.

PAGE BREAK

Annabeth left thirty minutes before Leo arrived. Reyna was relaxing and sitting on her couch when she heard the knock on the door. Pure excitement rushed through her as she opened the door. Leo grinned at her and grabbed he hair. His hand was warm, so warm that Reyna felt like closing her eyes. "Ready to go?" he asked. Reyna nodded.

They arrived at a place called El Fuego. Reyna found the name quite comical, and let Leo lead her in. They were sat down by an overly friendly waitress. Leo looked her up and down. "You look gorgeous," Leo commented. Reyna blushed a deep red, but she was pretty sure that the blush Annabeth had applied earlier concealed it pretty well. "Thank you," she said.

The waitress gave them their drinks and asked them what they wanted.

"The tortilla soup, please," Reyna said.

"I'd like the chili relleno, please," Leo said.

The waitress nodded and left. "So, why here?" Reyna asked.

"Huh? Oh. My mother used to take me here, after we practiced soccer."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "You play soccer?"

Leo nodded. "I do now. My dad just recently signed me up." She smiled. "It's fun, isn't it? My dad taught me how to be a good striker."

"Striker? For me, it's midfielder all the way," Leo said.

"Well, the soccer field needs both equally. Anyways, any other sports that you play?" Reyna asked. Though it seemed silly, Reyna felt that her date with Leo was a bit too casual. It didn't seem like a date, it just felt like another friendly outing that they'd had.

Leo shook his head. "Not really. But I was quite the flirt back in the day."

Reyna snorted. "Back in the day?"

Leo scratched the back of his neck. "Well, more like in nearly every single year of my life up until sophomore year."

"Did it work?" Reyna said, smiling at the thought of Leo winking at every girl he saw. Leo looked up at the ceiling and counted his multiple failures on his fingers. When he ran out of fingers, he looked back at her.

"Nope," he answered simply.

The waitress came back and handed them their food. "Here you go." She turned and left.

Leo devoured his food while Reyna daintily picked at her tortilla soup, watching him in amusement. He finally stopped and looked up at her. He frowned at the sight of how little Reyna had eaten. "Come on, mi reina!" he said encouragingly, "It's the best tortilla soup in the state!"

Reyna scooped up a spoonful. It tasted mildly spicy and it had the right thickness to it. "It is pretty good," Reyna agreed.

"Pretty good?!" Leo exclaimed. "It is the _best in the state_, Reyna!"

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Says who?"

Leo grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Says me."

"I don't know…" Reyna said, looking at her soup, "I think the tortilla soup I make is a lot better."

Leo's face was painted with the expression of shock. "You cook?"

"Duh," Reyna responded.

"You have to make me something then! I haven't had homemade food in years," Leo said, "Hephaestus doesn't know how to make squat. And when I try to make something my mother taught me, I always manage to catch something on fire."

Reyna laughed. "How about this: I'll make you some food and then I'll come over and have dinner together when my mother isn't home. Then you'll have all the homemade food you want."

"Thank you Reyna!" Leo exclaimed childishly. Reyna rolled her eyes but she still found his excitement intoxicating.

"No problem, Leo."

The waitress handed them their check. Leo paid and they got up to leave. "Let's walk home," Leo suggested. Reyna shrugged. Their houses were only two miles away. "Sure."

"How's Jason and Piper doing?" Reyna asked.

"They're good," Leo said nonchalantly, "They fight from time to time though."

"Every couple does," Reyna said, remembering her own parents' quarrels.

"It's part of life," Leo agreed. They walked in silence for a while until they reached the front of Reyna's house.

"Thank you Reyna," Leo said, looking down at her. Reyna stared at his warm chocolate brown eyes. "Of course. Thank you for taking me out. Let's do it again sometime, okay?"

Leo nodded. He leaned down to give her a quick hug, but Reyna had different ideas. She captured his lips with her own. He gasped from surprise. He felt warm and soft, and Reyna could not get enough of it. It awakened a desire within her that would not be satisfied now, and not for a while.

"Good night, Leo."

"Good night Reyna," Leo replied, still a little dazed.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long. But like I said last chapter, I needed a little break. So, what do you guys think? Just a little taste of the Leyna to come. Also, I apologize for Annabeth being OOC. But it was either her or Piper, and I think it'd be just a tad bit awkward if it was Piper...Leo being one of her best friends and all...**

**Anyways, I really appreciate all of your support, thank you guys so much.**

**Please Favorite and Review!**


	10. What did you just call me!

CHAPTER 10

Leo woke up with a smile. He got up from his bed and took a quick shower before putting on his usual outfit. Leo ran downstairs and threw down a quick breakfast before saying goodbye to Hephaestus.

"What's he so excited about?" Hephaestus asked himself.

Leo ran down the blocks to his school, his eyes aching to see Reyna. He needed to see her long, black hair and her gentle, dark eyes. He needed to see every bend and curve of her body, he needed to hear her melodic voice. Just the thought of her made him run even faster.

He opened his locker and shoved his backpack inside and grabbed his textbooks for first period.

"Leo, what are you doing here at seven o' clock?" Jason looked at him, still in his football gear from practice earlier that morning. "Waiting for Reyna," Leo replied, beginning to walk to his class.

Jason followed. "Leo, class doesn't start until eight."

"I am very well aware," Leo said, grinning.

Jason eyed his friend suspiciously. "You're never early, Leo, in fact you're usually late. What happened?"

Leo looked up at his much taller friend. "Reyna happened. Jason, our date was so amazing—"

"Wait a second," Jason said, holding his hand up, signaling Leo to stop talking, "You finally grew a pair and asked her out? Good for you, dude. Who convinced you to do it?"

Leo briefly considered telling him he decided by himself but instead answered, "Percy did. He threatened throwing me off a cliff."

Jason chuckled. "That's Percy for you. He likes to threaten you with toilets, too."

Leo squinted at Jason. "You're kidding."

"I kid you not," Jason said. "One time, he threatened to drown me with toilet water if I even think about touching his girlfriend."

"That does not seem like a pleasant way to die," Leo commented.

"And then I told him that if he also thinks about touching _my_ girlfriend, I'd zap him with a bolt of lightning. Now _that_ is not a pleasant way to die," Jason added.

Leo decided to try a threat of his own. "And if you touch my girlfriend, I'm going to burn you to a crisp."

Jason and Leo laughed at his lame attempt to be manly. "Whew, I can feel the testosterone in here!" Annabeth said as she walked towards them. She smiled at Leo. "So…how was the date? Good? Great? Fantastic?"

"What date?" Percy asked as he walked behind Annabeth. "Oh…Leo and Reyna's date. Well, I guess now I don't have to push Leo off a cliff."

"Thank you," Leo said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here so early, Leo?" Annabeth asked, tilting her head to the side. "I wanted to see Reyna before class," Leo answered.

"Oooh…" Annabeth said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Leo wants to see his wittle Reyna-kins."

"_What_ did you just call me?"

Reyna walked down the hall to her locker, which happened to be right next to where the group was talking. She was waiting a purple and blue dress that accented her perfect body.

"Hi Reyna-kins," Leo said, entertaining Annabeth's nickname.

Reyna scowled at Leo and unlocked her locker. She rummaged through the little metal box and pulled out the textbooks she needed for first period.

"Don't call me that."

"Is something wrong?" Leo asked as he walked alongside her.

"No," Reyna replied, grinning. Leo raised an eyebrow at her. "Whatever you say."

They walked in silence and stopped in front of Reyna's classroom. Leo rubbed his hands together, feeling the heat that the friction created. "So…"

Reyna gestured for him to continue. "So…?"

Leo looked down at her. "Would you like to go out with me again?"

PAGE BREAK

They went to the festival near town and paid for their tickets; before walking out the main area and gaping at the size of some of the rides.

"This is awesome!" Leo exclaimed, thrusting his hands into the air, making Reyna giggle slightly. "Which rides first?"

Leo's eyes lit up. "The rollercoasters, duh! Come on!" He grabbed Reyna's hand, causing her to feel like she was on fire. She stumbled after him and laughed the whole way. Something about Leo just made her happy.

They showed the man their wrist bands and climbed into a compartment. Reyna blushed when she felt that Leo was so close to her. Her stomach dropped when the ride lurched forward. Leo grabbed her hand as they started climbing. Reyna's heart slammed into the floor when they reached the climax of the ride. And then they surged through the rollercoaster tracks. Reyna was screaming partly in joy from adrenaline and from pure fear. Leo wrapped his arm around her before the ride stopped. They got out, feeling dizzy.

They went from ride to ride, no matter how scary or strange. They went on this magic carpet ride that was like a merry-go-round on steroids. And Leo held her hand the whole time. Reyna had never felt something like that before, and it made a smile spread across her face.

Leo had even won her a stuffed bear and offered it to her with a smile. "Here," he said. Reyna had no idea that one day she would throw that bear into the trash out of anger.

They sat down on a bench and watched the sunset. "Thank you," Reyna said, looking up at him, "For the bear and the date. I had fun."

Leo smiled at her, warming her insides. Reyna felt like she could stay with him like that, forever. When she was with him, she felt like a good and wanted person. Jason never made her feel like that. Around him she just felt fake. Leo interrupted her epiphany with: "You're welcome, Reyna-kins."

But she kissed him anyways.

**A/N: Well, I am back...with a really short chapter. I guess it's better than nothing...**

**Well, actually, the reason why this is short is because this is the last chapter before the epilogue, which will be a long chapter. I really loved writing this, and all of you guys have been so kind and supportive of me. Thank you so so much. But unfortunately, _The Third Wheel_ has come to a near end. Now you're probably like: "But their romantic relationship was so short!" But not only is this a romance story, it's also a friendship story, so that's why their romantic relationship was so abrupt and short. The epilogue will explain more.**

**What would you guys like me to write next for this OTP?**

**-Mortal AU**

**-Ancient Roman/Greek AU**

**-Pirate AU**

**-Nothing. I don't like the way you write Leyna!**

**-50's AU**

**-A New (and longer) high school AU**

**I won't be making a poll for this, so please comment in the review section! **

**I am so sorry this was short. I was really just testing the waters. Not only for writing Leyna, but also writing Fanfiction too. I remember when I could not stop typing on my phone/laptop, eager to see the end of the chapter.**

**But school will be starting very soon, so I probably won't update within three weeks. My life's getting pretty hectic!**

**Thank you.**

**Please Favorite and Review!**

**-coolcoco98**


	11. EPILOGUE

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! When you read the beginning, you will probably feel at least one of the following:**

**-sad**

**-disappointed**

**-angry**

**But ****_please _****read the whole thing! I promise it ****_will _****get better! I am a Leyna shipper after all!**

EPILOUGUE

There were several factors that contributed to the end of their relationship.

The first was jealousy. When Reyna and Leo had been dating for a whole year, a girl named Calypso entered the picture. She was absolutely gorgeous, with amber eyes and cinnamon-colored hair. Her face was kind and delicate; her every move held grace that every girl wishes she had. Reyna felt like a bull in a china shop next to her.

In Science, there was an important project that was due by the end of the quarter. Reyna had insisted that she and Leo be paired, but the teacher shook her head and paired Leo with Calypso. Because Leo had to go over to Calypso's so much, Reyna felt rejected. They had no time together whatsoever, and it made fury run through her veins when Leo would deny her a nice evening out in exchange for another visit to Calypso.

They became fast friends, and Reyna didn't know that she could hate someone at such an extent. "You don't need to be with each other so much," Reyna had said.

Leo had shrugged in response. "It's a big project, _mi reina_. It is really important that we get this finished."

Reyna had growled and turned away. She did not feel like Leo had to go over to Calypso's every other day. _Including_ the weekends.

Reyna had told Annabeth what had happened and her experiences with that jealousy, and Annabeth had snarled, "That Calypso's a harlot. She tried to do the same with Percy and me." And then she had explained that jealousy was perfectly natural; but when Reyna had mentioned how much they had seen each other, the blonde had concluded that Leo may not had been loyal to Reyna.

Reyna had dismissed the thought, but a small part of her wondered,_Has Leo been with Calypso romantically_?

And when the project was due and they _still _spent time together, Reyna had confronted him head first.

"Why the hell are you still going to her god damn house?!" Reyna shrieked. "The project's over!"

"She's lonely," Leo tried to reason, "And she needs someone to spend time with."

"Oh, so, to solve _her_ loneliness, you make _me_ lonely too?!" Reyna shouted. Leo looked shocked when she had said that. "Reyna, she doesn't have a lot of friends—"

Reyna sighed in frustration and ran her hands through her hair. "God damn it, I don't either, idiot."

"Reyna, I—"

Reyna had turned around swiftly, not willing to hear Leo's excuse. She slammed the door shut, and had made her way to Bellona. Her mother asked her what had happened; and Reyna had explained, and Bellona told her daughter that Leo was probably telling the truth, but he was being completely clueless.

Leo had apologized, and took her out for lunch the next day. Reyna wanted to believe that he was sorry, but for some reason, she just couldn't believe it.

The second was fights. They started just a month after the situation with Calypso. Leo and Reyna seemed like they disagreed on everything, and with the stress of the finals, Reyna was on edge, especially around her boyfriend.

One fight had been particularly nasty.

"Why did you blow me off yesterday?" Leo yelled. "Do you even want to be with me anymore?!"

Reyna felt like denying what he had said, but decided that she was done with this fighting. She was fighting back. "No, I don't! Because you are irritating, and annoying!"

They had been in her room, and Reyna lifted the bear Leo had won for her in the fair. It seemed so long ago. Reyna threw the bear in the trash can. Leo stared at it, completely shocked. No one had been so…malicious to him before.

"I'm irritating?!" Leo shouted. "I'm not the one who's always nagging about cleaning, and schedules for dates, and how to win class president—"

"You know that I want to run for that position! It's important to me! But you won't get off your lazy butt for two whole minutes to help!"

Leo jumped back like he had been slapped. "What are you talking about? I help you all the time! Or is my effort not good enough?"

"No, it's not, because you don't put in _any_ effort!"

"Oh yeah? What about those times when I put up the posters, or when I—"

"That was Jason and Piper, you moron!"

"Oh, so this is about Jason?! Is this why I'm not good enough? Because _I'm not Jason_?" Leo had become eerily calm during his small speech. His shoulders were heaving up and down as he tried to cool himself. Reyna's eyes immediately softened. "No, Leo, you are good enough. You're amazing."

Leo looked away. "It certainly doesn't feel that way."

Reyna caressed his cheek and kissed him on the lips. Even though they made up after that fight, the same can't be said about the next one.

The third was a death.

Six months after Reyna had graduated; her father returned. Bellona had not welcomed him with open arms, but Reyna had, because she hadn't seen him in many years. She had wrapped her arms around him and cried out of happiness. She focused nearly all her time and attention on her father for the next two weeks, and Leo had been angry.

"I've been with you longer than he ever has!" Leo had claimed.

But after the two weeks, Reyna's father told her devastating news: he had a brain tumor. Reyna stayed by his side for days on end, and she even slept in the hospital room. This broke Reyna's and Leo's relationship in two.

And when Mr. Ramirez-Arellano had passed away, Reyna spent all her time on planning the funeral.

Leo didn't feel it was right to complain, but they hadn't been intimate in a month, and he felt farther away from her than ever. He didn't feel like they were in a relationship anymore.

Reyna and Leo finally talked to each other for the first time since Reyna's father visited, and it was like they didn't know each other anymore. They probably didn't. So Reyna ended it, in her room, with the teddy bear still in the trash can. She couldn't quite bring herself to really throw it away.

**Three Years Later**

Reyna stands by Annabeth, smiling brightly, but her smile is not nearly as bright as her blonde friend's. She spins in her teal dress, it's the same color as Percy's eyes.

"You look beautiful," Reyna says proudly, "It's no surprise that Percy fell in love with you."

Annabeth smiles at her, and she looks truly angelic at this moment. She has light eye makeup and blood red lips and pink cheeks. Her crazy curly hair is tamed to look like loose waves. "Thank you," she says sweetly. "I know one day, you'll find an amazing man."

Reyna wilts microscopically at that, she still hasn't fully gotten over Leo.

Reyna had plenty of chances to forget though. Boys come after her in mobs. Her regal features look goddess-like, and her body had matured quite a bit. But yet she still does not feel adequate personality wise. No one could ever get past the second date with her, saying that she was too "difficult." Leo was the only one.

"Thank you," she returns, smiling with a fake smile.

Annabeth places a hand on Reyna's shoulder. "Don't let all those douchebags faze you," she reassures, "Percy is a perfect guy, yes, but there are plenty more like him."

"Still a boy bragger, aren't ya?" Reyna says, grinning.

Annabeth laughs. "Yes, I still am. But you'll be one, too."

"I doubt that," Reyna grumbles, "Men seem to stay away from me like I have the plague." Annabeth dares to say, "That's not true. Leo stayed with you and he's a man."

All of Reyna's previous elation is erased from her mind. Her whole face darkens. "Look, I was trying to forget him. And I was succeeding until you decided to invite him to the wedding."

Annabeth pouts daintily. "I said that I'm sorry. But Percy got to invite whoever he wants. And some petty fight between my bridesmaid and his best man—"

"W-what?" Reyna sputters. "He's the _best man_?!"

Annabeth nods. "Yeah…it was either him or Jason but Jason had to cancel because he's on his honeymoon with Piper."

Reyna looks down at the ground. All of her friends have their happy endings. Annabeth and Percy are getting married, Piper and Jason are on their honeymoon, Hazel and Frank just had their first child, hell, even Octavian is dating some girl named Rachel. Reyna is the odd man out. She wonders if Leo feels the same way before shaking the thought from her mind.

"Oh. Good for him."

Annabeth eyes her best friend carefully before shrugging it off. She knew that Reyna was upset; but there was nothing she could do about it. "Come on, we gotta go. I don't want to be late."

During the ceremony, Reyna cannot stop staring at Leo. He looked more handsome than ever, and while he used to look unsure of himself and very awkward, he now looks like he knows who he is. Reyna blinks when she's told that she should start walking.

And then, Leo steals at glance at her before quickly averting his eyes in the other direction. Reyna's breath catches.

The reception is huge. It's held in a big building normally booked for balls and galas. Reyna stands by the walls, watching absent-mindedly at Annabeth and her father as they dance. She smiles sadly at them. Even if by some miracle she got married, she'd never be able to have that magical and surreal father and daughter dance. A tear slips down her cheek as she looks down at the floor to hide her tears. "I'm sorry daddy," Reyna whispers.

"Reyna?"

_And even_ more _torture_, Reyna thinks as she looks up at the eccentric engineer Leo Valdez.

"Leo," she replies quietly. "How have you been?"

Leo leans casually next to her. "I've been good. I became a mechanical and a part-time chemical engineer. It's been pretty busy."

Leo doesn't sound as 'fun,' Reyna observes. She looks up at Leo's dark brown eyes. And even though they are still as warm and welcoming as they used to be, they've lost their playful spark. She misses it when he'd call her _mi reina_. She wants him desperately to hold her close and say her name over and over again as if he misses her so much. But he doesn't miss her at all.

"What about you?" Leo asks politely. Reyna shrugs despondently. "I became a governor."

She knows that Leo didn't necessarily have to ask for her career path, everyone in the state recognizes her. Over three quarters of the voters voted for her. Leo was probably the one quarter that didn't.

He stares at her, baffled by her beauty. Even when she is clearly distressed by his sudden appearance, she's still mesmerizing. "You look nice," he comments, making Reyna blush. "Thanks," she mumbles. She looks him up and down and Leo swallows hard. He misses Reyna's dark eyes. His heart still aches for her. "You do too," she finally says. And then she turns away from him completely, going back to her quiet solitude.

"Thank you," Leo says, "It took me a whole ten minutes to get ready."

Reyna looks at him. "Ten minutes? I took an hour to get ready."

_That hour was definitely worth it_, Leo's mind says as he examines her. Her eyeshadow was a mix of a bright purple and dark turquoise. Her eyeliner was shaped into a cat eye. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink and her lips were painted red, making her lips look full and inviting. "Beautiful," he says breathlessly. Reyna's whole face turns a bright shade of red. "O-oh…"

"I'm sorry," Leo says as he looks away.

"For what?" Reyna asks with a raised eyebrow.

"For everything," Leo replies. "Gods, I'm such a retarded asshole for letting you go."

Reyna holds back a smug smirk. "Yes, you are," she replies coldly.

"Can you forgive me?" Leo asks, giving her a pleading look. "Please, _mi amor perdido_?"

Reyna bites her lip. She is not a forgiving person. But Leo…he is the only one that treats her like she is truly important, like she is not the third wheel.

She is not lost when she is with him.

"Of course, _mi cielo_."

THE END

**Translations: mi amor perdido: my lost love**

**mi cielo: my heaven**

**End Note: Oh my, my first finished story. This is just…surreal. Thank you guys, thank you.**

**I'm leaning towards a Pirate AU or a Spies AU, so that may come out in a month or two. Thanks for reading, **

**-coolcoco98**


End file.
